


An Instrument of Change

by dlyt



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyt/pseuds/dlyt
Summary: The real reason Nick chose to play the piano.





	An Instrument of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Forever Knight do not belong to me, and I am making no profit from their use. This is strictly for fun!
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to PJ1228 for beta-reading and encouragement.

“I just don’t like the sound of it, LaCroix! It grates on my nerves.” 

“Nicholas, you are being ridiculous! It is an instrument. It produces music, nothing more.” 

“That’s not what you said about the bagpipes,” Nicholas replied with a grin. 

LaCroix responded with a wince. “Touché. Still, that ‘instrument’ is a discordant, wheezing nuisance, whereas the harpsichord...” 

“... reminds me of the harp, but without the soothing tones of the harp. There is no dynamic. No forte. No pianissimo. The notes do not flow into one another. The strings just twang when plucked. Just the thought of learning to play it makes me ill.” 

“Well, you must choose something. Your lack of musical education is appalling. You have a fine singing voice, when you care to use it, and a good sense of pitch and rhythm. I do not understand why you are so resistant to learning a musical instrument.” 

“We never stay in one place long enough for me to learn to play an instrument. Besides, how many times have we been forced to replace yours? An instrument is just more baggage to worry about.” As a mischievous grin crossed his face, Nicholas added, “Janette’s wardrobe is enough worry as it is, without adding instruments to it!” 

The lighthearted comment failed to distract LaCroix, as he was determined to press his point. “You know, Nicholas, my business is likely to keep us here in Vienna for some time. I’ve inquired about buying a house in town. If you apply yourself, I’m sure you could learn to play something.” 

Nicholas started to protest again, but LaCroix silenced him with a glance. “Choose, Nicholas. What will it be?” 

“I guess a pipe organ is out of the question?” Nicholas mused aloud. 

“Nicholas,” LaCroix growled. His patience was thinning. 

“No, not an organ, a piano!” 

“A piano?” 

“Yes, definitely. I shall learn to play the piano.” 

“Why the piano?” 

“I’m sorry, LaCroix. Did you not want me to choose? What instrument would you rather I played?” 

“No, no, the piano is a fine instrument.” 

LaCroix gently probed the surface thoughts of his protégé, seeking to determine whether Nicholas’ choice was serious or whimsical. What he found reassured him. Nicholas was not trying to annoy him with his choice. He sought stability. The thought of moving such a cumbersome instrument, he hoped, would be enough of a deterrent to moving that they might stay in one spot for a period of years. 

“I think I understand, Nicholas. We will have a piano delivered as soon as we move into our new home.” 

“Thank you, LaCroix.” 

The two men walked on in harmonious silence.


End file.
